Missriktad kärlek
by Tacroy
Summary: Det är bara de två. Ingen annan vet något. Och ingen annan bör veta. De är båda medvetna om det...det de gör är fel. Men trots det kan de ingenting göra åt det.


De sitter i rummet tillsammans. Mitt emot varandra framför den öppna elden. Rummet ser ut som vilket sovrum som helst. Det hade det kunnat vara också, men så är inte fallet. Det här är deras plats. Den enda plats där de kan träffas ostört. Här existerar bara de.  
Han stryker henne över håret. Njuter av att känna henne hos sig. Hennes blonda hår ligger över ryggen. Han tvinnar en slinga av det mellan sina fingrar. Hon ler mot honom. Drömmande. Men trots harmonin känner han oro. Detta är fel. Han vet om det. Men han gör inget åt det. Han vill ha det så här. Om bara det dåliga samvetet kunde försvinna.  
Hon ler bredare och reser sig upp. Hon är en fri själv. Gör som hon vill. Till inbillad musik snurrar hon runt på golvet och skrattar. Han tittar på henne med ömhet i blicken. Som han älskar denna sidan av henne. Hon slutar snurra. Möter hans blick och för undan en hårslinga som kommit framför ögonen. Hon kommer mot honom. Skrattar. Hon drar upp honom på fötterna och börjar snurra tillsammans med honom. Han snurrar. Känner att han är fri. Precis som hon.  
Han stannar upp. Tittar på henne. Yrt sätter han sig ner på golvet igen. Han ler mot henne. Hon ler tillbaka.  
- Vad tänker du på? frågar hon medan hon återfinner sin egen balans.  
- Ser du vad jag ser? Jag är nästan som du. Och du är som jag när du dansar. Har aldrig träffat nån som dig förut.  
Hon skrattar och slår sig ner bredvid honom. Hon rufsar till hans röda hår och stryker honom över kinden.  
- Jag har inte träffat nån som dig heller.  
Deras läppar finner varandra. De är heta. Passionerade. Hemliga känslor som de bara får visa här. Här i deras egen sfär. Ett rum som ändras efter deras behov. Men deras största behov är varandra.  
De lägger sig ner på golvet. Hon ligger på hans arm. Känner hans hjärta mot sitt bröst. De tittar upp i taket. Men det är inget tak tär. Stjärnhimlen finns ovanför dem. Det är så de vill ha det. Mysigt rum med stjärnhimmel.  
Handen till den arm hon ligger på leker med hennes hår. Han älskar det. Så långt, lent och fritt. Precis som resten av henne. Plötsligt grips han av ångest. Den river i honom.  
- Luna…  
- Ja…?  
Hon fortsätter att titta upp på stjärnorna. Hennes arm ligger på hans bröstkorg.  
- Varför gör vi så här?  
- Varför gör vi vad?  
Han suckar.  
- Du vet vad jag menar. Varför träffas vi här? Vi borde inte.  
- Nej. Men vi vill. Eller hur?  
- Ja. Men jag är rädd…  
- För vad?  
Hon tittar på hans ansikte. Kan se plågan som finns där. Hon vet att det gör ont i honom. Det gör ont i henne också. Väldigt ont. Men trots det kan hon inte sluta träffa honom. Han är… speciell…  
- Jag är rädd för att förlora dig, säger han och hon kan nästan se tåren som ligger i hans högra öga.  
- En dag kommer du att göra det…men inte än…nu finns vi. Här och nu finns vi. Var glad för det.  
- Tro mig, det är jag.  
De ligger tysta en stund till. Tankarna virvlar runt i dem båda. När ämnet blivit fört på tal kan ingen av dem släppa det. De vet att någon av dem kommer att ställa frågan. Den fråga som ingen vill tänka på. Det blir tillslut han som ställer den.  
- Tror du att Han vet?  
Medvetet yttrar han inte namnet på den de pratar om. Båda vet vem det är, men det känns mer anonymt utan hans namn.  
- Jag tror det Fred. Men jag vet inte. Kan inte vara säker. Bara blickar än så länge. Inga ord. Inga kommentarer. Bara sorg. Det gör ont.  
- Jag vet. Han är trots allt min bror.  
- Hur kan ni vara så lika, men ändå så olika.  
- Hur menar du?  
- Ni har samma utseende och samma sinne för humor. Men där upphör likheterna. Ni har olika djup. Olika drömmar.  
Han svarar inte. Han vet inte vad han ska svara. Han vill bort från ämnet. Men finner ingen utväg. Han andas in hennes doft. Hon doftar gräs. Det gör hon alltid.  
Hon tittar upp i taket. Försvunnen från omvärlden. Inne i sin egen värld. En värld där han har en speciell plats.  
- Det är vackert här. Nästan som i en dröm. Jag önskar nästan att det var en dröm…och att jag slipper vakna igen…snälla…låt mig inte vakna…  
Han lägger armen om henne. Trycker henne mot sig. Visar att han är där. Att han ska skydda henne. Han säger inget, men han tror hon förstår. Att hon förstår nått som han själv aldrig har förstått.  
Flera gånger den senaste tiden har han försökt finna på sätt att ändra allt. Få det att bli bra. Så som de båda vill ha det. Men varje gång misslyckas han. Han har använt magi, tidvändare…ja, allt han kan komma på. Men det går aldrig. Han får det aldrig att fungera. Hon älskar honom, det vet han. Men hon älskar också hans bror, och honom vill hon inte lämna. Hon kan inte välja, och han vill inte välja åt henne. Han bara vet vad han hoppas på.  
Han känner hennes hand mot sin kind. Han tittar på henne. Möter hennes blick. Hon ler drömmande mot honom.  
- En knuting för dina tankar…  
Han ler mot henne. Kysser hennes panna. Kramar om henne. Sen kommer känslan av misströstan över honom igen. Den syns i hans blick, i hela hans uppenbarelse.  
- Jag har rest tillbaks i tiden och jag undrar bara när allt ska ta slut…


End file.
